walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Savannah, Georgia
Savannah, Georgia is the second largest city in the state of Georgia following Atlanta and serves as an industrial center and an important Atlantic seaport. The last two episodes of Season 1 in The Walking Dead Video Game take place in the city. Pre-Apocalypse One of the State of Georgia's busy cities, Savannah serves as a major seaport as well as a central transportation hub and industrial city other than Atlanta. Many routes whether by boat, road, or train lead freight to and from the city and there were about 140 thousand people living in Savannah at the time of the outbreak. When the epidemic hit, the city went into a panic as the Federal Rescue Services tried to quarantine buildings and city blocks that were infected. This however caused everyone to panic and they began boarding up all their windows and doors and tried to stay inside to wait it out, however, it proved to be useless as the entire city succumbed to the infection. In the end, the Military was unable to protect the city and the Federal Rescue Services abandoned the city completely. Crawford District One of the city's more notable districts is Crawford which was the residence of the more rich and wealthy citizens of Savannah. There was a school, quad/plaza, auto repair shop, and other shops and residencies in the area. When the apocalypse began, many civilians took refuge in the district and barricaded themselves in it to prevent further infection. Later, the district was overseen by a leader named Crawford Oberson who imposed new and strict rules for the survivors. Post-Apocalypse "A New Day" With the outbreak reaching chaotic proportions, the FRS issued a warning over the Emergency Broadcast System declaring that the city was no longer safe and to find another means of rescue. The city, along with Atlanta, was declared a level 9 catastrophe meaning that the city was destroyed and completely overrun with walkers. Clementine also mentions (along with the answering machine from Diana) that her parents are on vacation in Savannah. "Long Road Ahead" The city was seen near the end in the skyline of the episode as Lee Everett and the group of survivors approached the city in The Train. They made it to the city and abandoned the train and headed on foot to the marina in search for a boat. "Around Every Corner" The entire episode takes place in Savannah, first beginning with the group of survivors walking through the streets quietly until they are alerted by Molly and her strategy of ringing a nearby church bell. This causes the walkers to appear and the group was forced to find shelter in a nearby mansion. Once they rested, Lee and Kenny headed out to the marina to try and find a boat however, they were unable to find a functioning boat but they did get acquainted with another survivor, Molly. However, more walkers appeared forcing the group to separate, Lee venturing down into the city sewers and the others climbing up into a nearby building. After navigating his way through the sewer, Lee arrives at one of the city's hospitals. In the basement, he is greeted by cancer survivors and their leader, Vernon and eventually the two head back to the mansion. Needing supplies for their escape, the group headed into Crawford, Georgia. They decided to try and sneak into the district at night however, they find the place overrun with walkers. Once they get the supplies, they head back to the mansion and begin to prepare for their departure until they find out that Clementine has been kidnapped, if she was left behind during the trip to Crawford. "No Time Left" This episode continues on from the previous episode leaving Lee to try and find Clementine in the city. Lee believing that the kidnapper was Vernon, heads back to the hospital to confront him only to find it empty. Eventually the group leave the hospital and head back to the mansion when Lee is contacted by the kidnapper to meet at The Marsh House to discuss Clementine. Once Lee gets her back, the two try and make their way on the streets back to the mansion however, Lee is unable to continue on and passes out just as the two spot a zombified Ed and Diana on the street. Clementine rescues the two by taking shelter in a nearby Jewelry Store where she has to make the ultimate decision. In the final scene, Clementine is seen leaving Savannah and walking in a field in rural Georgia. Inhabitants/Residents *Fivel *Fivel's Mother *Fivel's Father *Molly *Walter *Vernon *Boyd *Clive *Joyce *Brie *Crawford Oberson *Stranger *Numerous counts of unnamed people Deaths *Charles *Fivel (Zombified) *Walter *Brie (Alive and Zombified) *Crawford Oberson (Zombified) *Dr. Logan (Zombified) *Ben Paul *Kenny *Lee Everett *Stranger *Numerous counts of unnamed people and zombies Gallery Train 7.jpg Into-Savannah.jpg FRS sign 3.jpg Savannah.jpg Savannah 2.jpg Savannah 3.jpg Savannah 4.jpg Savannah 5.jpg Savannah 6.jpg Savannah 7.jpg VideoGameScreen.png Savannahmap.png Trivia *Savannah is very similar to the city of Atlanta, notably on how neither city could withstand the infection. *Street sign and names can be seen, though they are given basic names that are found in most large cities. *The Marsh House appears to be inspired by the real-life hotel named "The Marshall House," which is the oldest hotel located in Savannah. *Both Savannah and Macon seem to be based on actual cities in Georgia, USA. That implies that the road travelled by Lee's group midway through Long Road Ahead and by Russell and Nate during Russell's Story is the fictional counterpart to Interstate 16. Category:Walking Dead Game